


"I'm gay." "I'm sexually attracted to owls." And now we aren't allowed to share personal things in class anymore

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is sexually attracted to owls, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, math class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of that tumblr post where a kid shares that he's gay and just wants everyone to know because that's who he is and that one quiet kid in the back stands up and says he's sexually attracted to owls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm gay." "I'm sexually attracted to owls." And now we aren't allowed to share personal things in class anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagua hu (Fujocali)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujocali/gifts).



> I can't actually find the post I'm sorry. I was struck by inspiration at 2 am (2:18) and I can't sleep now and I finished at 3 am and I wrote it on lined paper and had to transfer this so I wrote it yesterday morning technically but here *throws Bokuaka at you*
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone who'd read, kudos, bookmarked, and/or commented on The Marking and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write but Kuroo refuses to co-operate.
> 
> And also to jagua hu who is writing an amazing Kyouhaba fic called When Shigeru met Kyoutani without knowing and is letting me spew to them on tumblr.

_  Bokuto-san seems anxious today. _ Akaashi notes a bit dull-ly(???).  _ I hope he didn’t plant another smoke bomb with Kuroo-san. How am I supposed to get him out of his mind if I don’t know what’s wrong?  _ The bell rings, signalling the beginning of class. As Akaashi is rather advanced at math, he has upper-level math classes that he shares with some third years, Bokuto being one of them. The shared professor they have for this class, Kuroko-sensei is rather laid-back and fun. He’s strict about things getting turned in on time but that’s the extent of it. He makes the general rule clear: “You can choose to pay attention as long as you don’t take that choice away for your peers. It’s your own fault if you fail this class.” Akaashi is surprised when Bokuto walks up to him and they talk for a bit as the tardy bell rings, the conversation ending with a nod of Kuroko-sensei's head. 

“Before class.” Kuroko-sensei begins once the class has mostly calmed down, “Bokuto would like to share something. Bokuto?” The teacher looks imploringly? encouragingly? At Bokuto, who stands and clears his throat. He looks calm, composed, albeit a bit awkward. An odd look that Akaashi would never have associated with the excitable captain. 

“I’m gay.” Bokuto states. And if _that_ didn’t stop Akaashi’s world. _Maybe my feelings are reciprocated? Maybe I have a chance? Maybe-_ ** _No._** Akaashi stops himself before he can raise his hopes.

 And then Bokuto glance at Akaashi and then away. A quick glance, not much more. And it stops Akaashi’s heart. Because there, in Bokuto’s gaze that short moment, was nervousness, reassignment. And- an unfurling bud of hope, of love, of sadness. A confession. Bokuto’s continuation seems rushed, forced, hastily added, “I just wanted you all to know because that’s who I am.”  _ an excuse. _ Akaashi processed.

 The professor nods and asks with a tone meant to trail off, “Is there anything else anyone wants to share?...” 

Akaashi stands up, and takes a small breath before taking all of his courage and putting all of his courage into his confession, “I am sexually attracted to owls.” in a nonchalant tone not unlike someone noting that there are clouds in the sky. 

 And yet, his eyes stare at Bokuto, unblinking in a gaze meant to burrow into the depths of Bokuto’s soul and implant there a message. A soft yet strong, “I love you.” made clear.

 Akaashi sits back down as though nothing had transpired and keeps his eyes glued to Kuroko-sensei, who awkwardly clears his throat and begins the lesson. 

Akaashi pretends not to notice the warm feeling of Bokuto’s wonder-filled stare as the lesson goes through to the end. 

 Once class ends, Bokuto bounds over to Akaashi’s desk and, surprisingly demure, reaches for Akaashi’s hand, which Akaashi gives him with a small smile. 

 The walk to practice is as usual, with the exception of their joined hands swinging between them. Akaashi doesn’t stop his internal smile.

 

~~BONUS~~

When they walk into practice with hands still joined Komi groans loudly and reluctantly hands 400 yen to Konoha, who raises his eyebrows and congratulates them.


End file.
